


The Playlist (How Nico and Taiga Got Back Together With Help From Fruit Jesus and Friends)

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Chases, Cussing, Don't Mess With The Rider Squad, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hiiro Is So Done With Everyone's Drama, Humor, Love Polygon, Mild Smut, Multi, Slow Burn, Someone Might Get Arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico needs a biology tutor. Taiga agrees to be said tutor.The only issue?Taiga was the guy that Nico had a one-night stand with back in high school.Things get real messy real fast.





	1. Army Of Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Now that Day In The Life has ended. I made the decision to halt my work on Welcome to Our World for a bit. I'll return to that story in a few weeks.  
> But for now, I would like to present new newest work!
> 
> It's kinda like a cheesy love comedy so the characters are a little OOC but not too much. I myself am in university right now and I came up with the idea of the riders and their friends in university being friends and helping each other out. It's bound to be a wild ride so hold on tight and enjoy!
> 
> Also, all the chapter titles are named after songs that I have on my iPod.

Nothing to see here. Please go on about your business.


	2. Preview

There still is nothing to see so please don't waste your time.


	3. Nobody Compares

It's still a blank note with nothing. Keep your eyes peeled for something better.


End file.
